


Misschien hou ik wel van hem.

by Lilo_93



Series: Liefde is overal. [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Wanneer Charles Max voor het eerst ontmoet is het bij hem liefde op het eerste gezicht. Maar de twee kunnen het niet goed vinden op de baan. Kunnen ze het wel met elkaar vinden in het prive leven.





	Misschien hou ik wel van hem.

**Author's Note:**

> Veel cliche momenten.

Ik zie Max bij Carlos en Lando staan. Pierre vertelt een heel verhaal over Alex Lynn en Mitch Evans. Mijn ogen volgen Max. Ik heb het zwaar te pakken. Het was liefde op het eerste gezicht toen ik hem zag met karten. Niemand weet van mijn gevoelens. Max zegt wel altijd hallo tegen mij. We hebben soms een kort gesprek maar daar blijf het ook bij. Ik denk dat hij van Daniel houd. Dat moet wel. Hij ziet mij toch niet staan. Ik kijk Pierre aan. "Geloof jij in liefde op het eerste gezicht." Pierre begint te lachen. "Dat bestaat niet, want anders waren Alex Lynn en ik nu samen." "Maar die date toch met Mitchie." "Dat bedoel ik dus." "Ben je verliefd Charlie." Ik schud snel mijn hoofd. "Ik en verliefd zijn, ik heb wel wat beters te doen."

Ik loop naar mijn moterkamer. Sebastiaan en Kimi liggen op de bank als ik de deuren doe. Ik zucht en laat mij vallen op de stoel die er staat. "Gaat het Charles." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik kan er niks mee, de liefde bedoel ik." "Hoe bedoel je." "Ik vind hem zo leuk maar we praten haast nooit en hij heeft alleen maar oog voor Daniel en Lando." Kimi gaat rechtop zitten. "Je hebt het toch niet over Max." 'Dat heb ik het wel, ik hou zoveel van hem maar hij en ik gaan nooit werken." "Maar jullie haten elkaar toch." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik mocht hem in het begin niet maar het was liefde op het eerste gezicht, iets aan aan hem laat mij zo erg verlangen naar hem." Ik zie hoe Kimi en Seb naar elkaar kijken. "Ga je volgende week mee naar Noorwegen." "Noorwegen." "Ja we gaan in de eerste week van de zomerbreak naar Noorwegen met heel wat mensen." "En wat heeft dat met Max te maken." "Max heeft nog een buddy, we slapen allemaal in aparte huisjes op een park en wie weet kan jij dan een huisje delen met met Max." "Met wie deelt Pierre een huisje." "Die deelt met Stoffel een huisje " "Wie gaan er nog meer mee." "Carlos en Lando delen een huisje, Daniel en Nico, Max, Fernando en Mark, Kevin en Marcus en dan natuurlijk Alex Lynn en Mitch Evans" "Dat zijn er dan wel veel," "Dat klopt maar we gaan er gewoon een goede week hebben met ze allen." "Ik ga mee, maar vertel het Max nog even niet." "Dat komt goed."

Ik loop naar mijn Auto en zie Max bij mijn auto staan. "Ik had een vraagje voor je Charles." "Ik luister." "Wat zijn je plannen voor de zomerbreak." "Geen idee, hoezo vraag je dat." "Wil je volgende week mee gaan naar Noorwegen, ik heb de enigste Single van de groep en wie weet kunnen we dan een keertje praten." Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Klinkt leuk maar liever niet denk ik." Max knikt sip. "Wie weet kom ik wel een dagje." Max kijkt mij dan met een bepaalde blik aan die ik niet kan lezen. Hij trekt mij snel in een knuffel en rent daarna weg. Ik leun tegen de auto. Ik hou zoveel van hem, echt te veel merk ik. 

Een paar dagen sta ik op het vliegveld van Oslo. Kimi kan mij elk moment komen ophalen. De meeste zijn al in het vakantie park wat Kimi en Seb hebben afgehuurd zodat we echt alleen zijn. Ik zie Kimi en ren op hem af. Hij trekt mij in zijn armen. "Alles komt goed Charles, dat beloof ik je." We rijden naar het vakantiepark. Kimi wijst naar het huisje waar Max en ik verblijven. "Waar is Max nu." "Geen idee, hij heeft vanmorgen met de jongens gesport en is waarschijnlijk daarna gaan slapen, hij was hier gisteren pas heel erg laat door vertragingen." Ik knik. Langzaam loop ik naar het huisje. Ik doe de deur voorzichtig open en zet mijn koffer en rugzak op de vloer. Ik kijk om mij heen in het huisje maar kan geen Max vinden. Daarna loop ik naar de slaapkamer. Ik zie een halfnaakte Max onder de dekens liggen. Hij ligt op zijn buik en heeft helemaal niks door. Ik trek mijn schoenen en jas uit. Ik trek mijn broek uit en ga onder de dekens liggen. Ik sla mijn armen van achteren om hem heen. Hij draait zich om en drukt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. Ik voel hoe hij ademt. Hij opent zijn ogen en kijkt mij heel rustig aan. Zijn hand gaat door mijn haren. Hij legt zijn hoofd tegen mijn nek aan. Mijn handen over zijn glimlach. Ik lach als ik merk dat hij geen Boxer aan heeft. Hij bloost. We rollen om. "Blijf je nu ook de hele week." Ik glimlach. 'Ik wil ons beter leren kennen." Ik druk mijn hoofd in zijn nek. Ik weet dat het goed zit tussen ons. Ik hoor stemmen. Ik zie Pierre en Stoffel in de deuropening staan. "Ga je mee zwemmen samen met Alex en Mitch." Ik kijk Max vragend aan. Hij schud zijn hoofd. "We slaan het nu over." Stoffel en Pierre verlaten het huisje.

Ik kruip op de schoot van Max. "Ik moet je iets bekennen Charles." "En dat is." "Ik hou super veel van je." Ik kan het amper geloven. "Jij houd van mij." Max knikt verlegen. Ik druk mijn lippen op die van hem. Hij kust mij voorzichtig terug. Ik trek de dekens over ons heen. Hij lacht en kust mij weer. We strelen en lachen. "We mogen het dan op de baan het niet altijd met elkaar eens zijn maar ik hoop wel tussen de lakens." "Dat is voor mij prima." We zoenen weer. Ik kruip van zijn schoot en trek hem mee naar de badkamer. We gaan onder straal staan. Hij duwt mij tegen de muur aan en gaat tussen mijn benen staan. We zoenen dit keer me wat meer passie en verlangens. We beleven een moment waar we beide zo erg naar hebben verlangd. Max duwt zijn lippen in mijn nek. "Van mijn vader mocht ik niet bekennen dat ik gevoelens voor je had maar toen ik je zo vaak naar mij zag staren wist ik wel dat je van mij hield." "Het is altijd liefde op het eerste gezicht geweest." Max tilt mij voorzichtig op. We zitten helemaal in onze eigen bubbel. Dan hoor ik andere stemmen. Ik zet de kraan uit en pak een handdoek. Ik loop de slaapkamer in. Mitch en Alex liggen op het bed. "Weet je waar Max is." "Die staat nog onder de douch." "Hij had beloofd dat we vanavond samen zouden eten." Ik knik. Max komt achter mij staan en trekt mij in zijn armen. Alex krijgt een stomme grijns op zijn gezicht. "Dus Charles, jij blijft zeker hier slapen." "Dat is wel de bedoeling."Ik draai mij om. Max drukt een kus op mijn lippen. "Ik heb inderdaad Alex en Mitch beloofd dat we samen zouden gaan eten, we kunnen wel vragen of Stoffel en Pierre bij ons komen zitten." "Dat lijkt mij een goed idee." Een paar uur later zitten we aan een lange tafel. Max en ik delen een bord pasta. Ik lik de saus van zijn lippen. Ik verlang naar meer. Ik snak naar meer.

Het stel tegenover ons zijn erger. Stoffel en Pierre kunnen handen van elkaar houden. Fernando kijkt met een boze blik naar die twee. Terwijl Mark heel blij naar Mitch kijkt. Hij zit op de schoot van Alex. Er hangt duidelijk liefde in de lucht. Nico en Daniel zitten met Sebastiaan en Kimi te praten. Marcus en Kevin spellen een spelletje met Carlos an Lando. Het voelt goed om hier te zijn. Samen met Max. Na het eten gaan we met ze alle rond het kampvuur zitten. Ik zit tussen de benen van Max. Hij houd mij vast en knuffelt mij. We praten met Alex en Mitch. Max kan het duidelijk goed vinden met Mitch. Alex is een beetje een vreemd persoon. Maar je kan zien dat hij echt van Mitch houd.

Nachts lig ik naast Max. We hebben liefde gemaakt. Het was heel intiem en mooi. Het was onze eerste keer echt samen. Mijn hand gaat door zijn haren. Na al die tijd mag ik hem eindelijk de mijne noemen. Ik ken hem al meer dan 10 jaar. En na die tien jaar is de liefde er nog steeds vanaf mijn kant. Max rolt zich om en opent zijn ogen. hij trekt mij tegen zich aan. "Ik hou van je." Ik kus hem liefdevol. De ochtend daarna ben ik vroeg wakker. Ik laat Max nog slapen. Ik besluit om met Alex, Lando en Pierre te gaan sporten. Lando heeft een heel gesprek met Alex terwijl ik met Pierre gewoon rustig aan het genieten ben. "Dus jij en Max" "Ja we zijn eindelijk samen en het voelt super goed." Max komt met de rest van de jongens onze kant op lopen. Hij trekt mij tegen zich aan. Stoffel doet hetzelfde bij Pierre. "We mogen vandaag de sauna gebruiken van Kimi dus zin in een leuk momentje." Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd en knik daarna weer snel ja. "We gaan met ze achten in de sauna." "Naakt." Max knikt vrolijk.

Max en ik liggen naast elkaar in de sauna. Het is best wel een grote sauna. We liggen op de bovenste treden. De rest van de jongens zijn verdeelt over de Sauna. We hebben een grote handdoek over ons middel geslagen. Max is in slaap gevallen. Ik draai mij om en kijk naar de rest van de jongens. Wat ben ik dankbaar dat we hier met ze alle kunnen zijn. Geen media die ons kan storen. We hebben ook bewust allemaal onze mobiel offline gezet. We kunnen dus ook niet gestoord worden deze week. Lando en Carlos geven elkaar veel kusjes. Het stelletje is sinds twee maanden samen. Carlos had zijn mond voorbij gepraat toen er aan hem werd gevraagd of hij aan het daten was. Ja met onze lieve Lando. En dan Pierre en Stoffel. Die twee zijn al super lang samen. Iets meer dan 4 jaar. Ik had altijd gedacht dat hij met Alex iets zou krijgen. Maar als ik ze daar zo zie liggen weet ik dat ze voor elkaar zijn gemaakt. Mitch en Alex ken ik niet zo goed. Maar na wat ik heb gehoord zijn ze soulmates. Ik kan mij nog wel wat momenten herinneren. Maar die twee. Mitch kan super druk zijn terwijl Alex gerust vijf uur lang een boek kan lezen. Daniel en Nico zijn apart, ze zeggen dat ze geen relatie hebben maar ze slapen toch elke nacht naast elkaar in bed. Toen ik nog bij Sauber zat was het duidelijk dat Marcus en Kevin een stel waren. Ik heb ze meerdere keren betrapt. Soms vergat Marcus de op slot te doen.

Ik voel de handen van Max over mijn lichaam glijden. Hij kust mijn nek en gaat steeds verder naar beneden. We vrijen terwijl de andere ook nog in de sauna zijn. Niemand heeft wat door waardoor het mij een kik geeft. We zoenen en verlangen zo erg naar elkaar. Wanneer we beide klaarkomen begint max te lachen."Jij bent mijn nummer 1 lieve Charles." We zoenen en genieten van alles samen. "OMG Alex wat je met je handen doet is zo goed lieverd." We draaien ons allemaal om naar de jongens. Iedereen begint te lachen. Misschien had Mitch wat minder hard moeten praten. Carlos en Lando verlaten de sauna. Volgens Carlos is Lando heel erg moe en gaan ze naar hun huisje. Stoffel en Pierre verlaten ook de sauna. Die gaan samen met Mark en Fernando nog wat doen. Ik ga rechtop zitten en trek Max op mijn schoot. Hij beweegt zijn heupen heel langzaam. We bouwen de spanning op. "Weet je nog toen je bekend maakte dat je naar Sauber kwam, mijn vader was toen zo boos, hij wist dat ik weer opnieuw gevoelens voor je kon krijgen." "Ik weet onze logeerpartij nog toen we bij je in Maaseik waren, Pierre en Stoffel waren toen al heel duidelijk dat ze dachten dat er veel meer ging gebeuren." "Het was een mooie nacht wel toen, lekker knuffelen en genieten van een goede film." "Toen wou ik je al niet meer verlaten." We zoenen nog een keertje. Wanneer Max keer klaarkomt leunt hij tegen mijn schouder. "Verlaat mij nooit meer Charles, jij bent waar ik voor leef." "Ik blijf bij je totdat onze tijd er op zit." Ik trek de handdoek over onze middel. Mitch en Alex komen naast ons zitten.

"Mag ik wat vragen." "Wat maakt jullie beide zo gelukkig. " Ik kijk naar Max. "Ik denk dat we gelukkig zijn omdat we beide weten hoe we ons moeten gedragen tijdens de race en wat er buiten gebeurt houden we heel erg prive." "Wat Charles zegt klopt helemaal, wanneer het raceweekend is spreken we elkaar amper, tot nu hebben we nooit de kans gekregen om echt samen tijdens de race te praten, meestal hangt er dan een negatieve sfeer tussen ons, maar toen we gisteren beide hier waren wist ik dat het onze tijd zou worden." "Jullie zijn toch ook al een hele tijd samen, jij en Mitch." "Mitch en ik zijn soulmates, we wisten het vanaf het eerste moment, we hebben toen veel sleepovers gehad en daarna is hij deels bij mij komen wonen in Londen en Nice, en we komen nog regelmatig in Sydney en Nieuw-Zeeland bij zijn ouders. " "Het was ook niet altijd gemakkelijk voor ons maar toen het duidelijk werd dat we weer teamgenoten werden hebben we dat gevierd op de plek waar we elkaar voor het eerst zagen." "Dat moet dan bij Prema zijn." "Dat klopt, we hebben toen lief aan de teambaas gevraagd of we de slaapkamer in het gebouw mochten gebruiken, ja daar deelde toen een heel lief moment." "Klopt het dat Mark nu alles probeert er aan te doen dat jullie teamgenoten blijven." "Mark is als een vader voor mij, hij weet dat ik gelukkig ben met Alex, er moet nog veel besproken worden maar daar maak ik mij geen zorgen over." "Willen jullie dan geen teamgenoten worden." "Nee liever niet, het is beter zo, we zijn beide nogal op ons privé leven gesteld." Mitch gaat in de armen van Alex liggen. "Wat is jullie fijnste momentje dat jullie hebben beleeft." Max en ik kijken elkaar aan. "Ik denk na mijn overwinning in Spielburg, we waren toen met een hele grote groep ergens wat gaan eten en wij zaten naast elkaar en deelde een toetje omdat we beide moesten letten op wat we aten." "O ja en toen likte je de saus van mijn lippen en hebben we daarna nog een tijdje buiten ergens in het donker gezetten, ja vanaf dat moment was er duidelijk meer tussen ons." "Ik denk toen Mitch voor het eerst bij mij sliep in het appartement, hij was helemaal kletsnat geworden en we hebben toen een douch genomen en hebben de hele avond thee gedronken en knuffelt op de bank in onze warme pyjama's." "Dat klopt zeker." Tegen 10 uur besluiten Max en ik dat het tijd is om te gaan slapen. We hebben ook nog wat gegeten bij de Sauna met Mitch en Alex.

De dagen daarna zijn super met hem. Op het vliegveld zoenen we elkaar heel erg lang. "Ik zie je in Antwerpen, een paar dagen voor de race en dan komt het goed." Lando, Alex en Max vliegen naar naar Londen voor wat dingen. Pierre, Stoffel Carlos en Mitch en ik vliegen naar Amerika voor een trainingskamp waar we naar toe zouden gaan. Ik druk voor een laatste keer mijn lippen in zijn nek. Ik plaats een paar zuigzoenen in zijn nek. Hij schud lachend zijn hoofd. Ik trek zijn kraag omhoog. "Zie je snel weer lieverd." Max trekt Alex weg bij Mitch terwijl Lando naar ons allemaal kijkt en lachend zijn hoofd schud. Ik weet dat hij een paar dagen nog gaat doorbrengen in Spanje met Carlos. We zwaaien allemaal gedag naar onze geliefden.

Mitch slaat zijn armen om mij heen. "Dus op naar Amerika en daar goed trainen, max gaat waarschijnlijk heel veel zin in hebben in leuke avondjes met jouw als hij je lichaam gaat zien naar het kamp." "We weten beide dat jij en Alex gewoon seks zouden hebben op het vliegveld als je dan de kans krijgt." "Dat klopt zo Charles, Alex en Mitch zijn onmogelijk." "Ik hou gewoon veel van hem." "Ja en zijn lichaam." "Moet jij vooral zeggen Carlos, hoelang heeft het ook al geduurd voordat je Lando kon zoenen, je was jaloers op Jake toen hij heel close werd met Lando." "Dat is mijn probleem en niet die van jouw, weetje nog dat we samen Pierre en Stoffel hebben getrapt bij Sean." "We hadden duidelijk gezegd dat we geen tijd mensen wouden spreken." "Nee jullie konden gewoon niet van elkaar afblijven, ik snap niet dat Fernando en Mark niet knettergek van jullie zijn geworden." "Dat geld voor voor jou en Alex." Ik geniet van het gekibbel tussen die twee. "Eigenlijk zijn Mitch en Stoffel eigenlijk broers als je het nu goed ziet." We kijken elkaar allemaal aan. "Op naar LA."

Wanneer ik Max drie weken later op het vliegveld zie van Antwerpen kan ik het niet laten om in zijn armen te springen. Hij vangt mij op en zoent mij verliefd. De vlinders zijn er nog steeds. We lachen en huilen. We hebben niet veel contact kunnen hebben maar het voelt zo goed om hem weer in mijn armen te hebben. We zoenen. Ik druk allemaal kusjes op zijn gezicht. "Ik hou zoveel van je Max." "Met jou wil ik oud worden liefste." Max zet mij op de grond en kust mijn mond verliefd. "Ik heb een hotel geboekt in een onbekend stukje van Antwerpen, jij verlaat mooi die slaapkamer de aankomende 24 uur niet." "Dat was ik ook niet van plan. Ik pak zijn hand vast. Op naar een mooie afsluiting. Nachts zitten we op het balkon. Ik lig tussen de benen van Max. We hebben de hele middag liggen vrijen op het bed. Het was meer dan dat. Het was dat beide lichamen in de fik stonden. Max pakt iets uit zijn tas die naast ons staat. Hij pakt mijn hand vast. Hij schuift er een ring om. Ik draai mij naar hem toe. "Wat is dit." "Gewoon een ring omdat ik zoveel van je hou en dat geeft mij het gevoel dat ik je altijd bij mij heb." We zoenen en genieten van de avond. "Dus ja, over drie dagen staan we weer op de baan, ik kijk uit naar het racen maar ik kijk ook uit na de zondagavond, dan heb ik je weer in mijn armen." "Daar heb je gelijk in Max." We hebben afgesproken dat we tijdens het racen niet bij elkaar slapen.

Max tilt mij op en legt mij op het bed. Hij gaat naast mij liggen. We kijken elkaar aan. Ik weet dat het niet altijd fijn zal zijn. We zullen woorden krijgen. We zullen momenten hebben dat we elkaar niet meer kunnen uitstaan. Maar ik wil voor ons vechten omdat ik zoveel van hem hou. Hij hoort bij mij in mijn leven. Hij is mijn alles. Mijn leven. Mijn droom. Mijn hart. Alles wat er ook tussenin zit. We zoenen een laatste keer. Ik sluit mijn ogen. Ik voel de armen van Max om mij heen. Ik ben thuis.


End file.
